Network browser interfaces currently permit users to view locators for web pages. Some interfaces display universal resource locators (URLs) for a user's favorite web pages in a graphical user interface, for instance. And some interfaces display URLs for web pages that a user has visited. These interfaces may also show URLs for web pages found in searching a user's favorites or history. But these interfaces can make poor use of a user's display area, confuse users, or be difficult for users to navigate. Some interfaces, for example, present web-page histories in cascading drop-down menus, which can be hard for some users to navigate, especially those that cannot use a mouse well.